That Girl Will Never Be Mine
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: Bella is Rosalie Hale biggest fan. That last thing Bella expected was that she was going to meet her and that her best friend Alice would start to date Jasper Hale. Now Bella must comes to terms that her celebrity crush could be something more that just that and that she might be falling in love with Rosalie. All human and bit OC. drabble
1. Chapter 1

An: I hope you enjoy this story. I hasn't been Beta yet since my beta is out town. Anyways this is my new rose/bella story. Still working on improving my plots and characters. Thanks for reading. Please Review.

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

"Shut up Alice. I don't love Rosalie."

"Yes you do Bella. Not only are you her biggest fan but your totally in love with her."

"Alice I don't love her. I'm not a lesbian or bisexual."

"Bella those are just stupid labels people have come up with. It's all about what you feel about the person. Anyways I know tons of people that aren't gay or lesbian but they feel in love with someone of the same sex. "

"Maybe your right Alice on all that stuff about stupid labels but I don't love Rosalie. I just admire her. I think she the best actress and model. It's not her fault she beautiful and has the perfect body. That why she is the new model for Victoria's Secret. "

"See Bella you do love her."

"Alice this discussion is stupid it's not like I know her or anything. So why are we exactly arguing about this? So maybe I do think she is cute or whatever. Alice it's called a celebrity crush. It's not like we're going to meet her and were going to become BFF's with her."

"Maybe your right Bella But wouldn't it be awesome if we did meet her. You can date Rosalie and I can date her so hot brother Jasper." She says excitedly

"Alice that's never going to happen. Even if your parents do have connections and they can get us to meet them. Were still not going to become friends with them. Anyways Rosalie is not lesbian and neither am I."

"Bella but both of you would be so cute together."

"Can't believe actually saying this but let's go shopping instead Alice and forget about this conversation already."

"I knew that you would love shopping one day Bella and no I am not dropping this conversation. We will talk later."

Alice and I get into her yellow Porsche. She drives all the way to Sunset Strip to go shopping. She parks the car and we go to the first store call "Kin".

"Bella do you remember that one time we saw Julia Roberts here?"

"Yes I do."

"Look at this red dress Bella its perfect for you."  
"Alice please…" Alice interrupts me with squeal. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Guess who just walk in."

"Who?"

"Your woman"

I turn around and saw Rosalie looking at some clothes. She looks so perfect wearing a pink short dress that showed off her perfect long legs and showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

"Bella you should go and get her autograph and stuff."

"Alice I'm not going to do that. She is probably hates it when people bug her for those things when all she wants to do is shop like a normal person."

"But she already knows that going to happen Bella. Anyways when are going to get another chance to meet her?"

"I'll take that chance Alice. Can we please just leave?"

"Come one Bella don't be afraid."

"I'm not going to do it Alice. Please let's go. People already looking at us weird." I told Alice as try to pull her to the door.

"Come on Bella. What the worst thing that can happen?" She says as she tries her hardest not to move from her spot as I try to pull her to the door. Suddenly I bump into someone making me let go of Alice and both of us falling to the floor. I turn around and look at the person I bump into and blush while Alice screams.

"Are you two ladies alright?" asks Jasper as he gives each of us a hand to get up. Alice grabs his hand and he helps her up and then helps me up.

"I'm doing better now" says Alice as she works her magic on him.

"Jasper lets go. What are you doing with these two stupid girls lets go" says Rosalie.

"I'm going Rose just minute." Jasper tells her.

I can't help but look at Rosalie. She glares at me.

"What are you looking at?" She asks me.

I look away "….nothing.. sorry" I say in low voice. I see Rosalie leave the store.

"Nice meeting you Alice. I see you later." Jasper tell her as he leaves the store.

"Bella this best day ever. See I told you everything was possible."

"Alice this only happens in movies. To me this worst day ever."

"Don't worry Bella once Jasper and I become a couple. I will help you with Rose."

"No you won't Alice. Cuz that never going to happen." I tell her as I leave the store.

_So what did you'll think?_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I will try and update more often. This will be drabble short chapters. I am trying to work on longer chapters. Anyways here chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 Bella P.O.V**

_First time I saw her at the front door_

_That girl, her face on every billboard_

I can't believe I saw her. She was so closed to me to bad I was such a klutz and mess everything up. I guess that does not really matter since I will never see her again or even had a chance with her. I mean I am not the only fan girl that has fallen in love with their favorite celebrity.

Alice thinks that everything will be like a soap opera where the regular girl gets the handsome..I guess in this case it will be the beautiful rich girl.

"Bella.. Guess what" I hear Alice almost scream at me.

"What is it Alice?"

"I have a date with Jasper Hale."

"Wait What? How?" I asked her which a shock expression

"remember yesterday at the store?"

"Yeah."

"Well know I have date with Mr. Hale and I promise you Bella you meet Rose no matter what."

"Alice I do not want to be Rosalie."

"Bella don't be silly. Everyone has a bad first meeting. I promise you that soon you will be friends with her and then more."

"Alice please stop."

" I have to go Bella. But I promise you that soon you will be with her." I see Alice leave happily though the door.

I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. Alice always gets her way. I just hope this time around I don't end up sleeping in jail.

_Sorry this was more of filler chapter to move this story along. Next chapter there will be Bella and Rosalie meeting. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Don't find love, let love find you. That's why its called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall_

**Bella P.O.V**

I cannot believe that I am in the house of Rosalie Hale. I was in the house where she walks and eat every day. I was having a fangirl moment. I wonder where Alice went. I don't know anyone here. There is a lot of celebrities and other important people here.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone asked. I turn around that when I saw her. It was Rose.

"um.. Jasper invited me."

"I don't really care who invited you here. Just stay out my way fangirl." She says as she leaves standing there. Then that's when I realize that maybe Alice is right. I am having real feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: thanks for reading. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story and favorite/alert the story. Here the next chapter. To look at Bella's outfit check it out on my profile. **

_Next thing, she's livin' in my TV  
That girl, stealin' every daydream  
Tough luck, she had to be a star when I'm just same old me_

Since the day I saw Rosalie at the party I can't stop thinking of her. Everywhere I look there she is in magazines or dvd's and on TV. Since the day I knew that my feelings for her are more than just a celebrity crush. I know that it will be impossible for her to like me. She doesn't even like me as a friend much less a girlfriend, anyways she not a lesbian or bisexual. I guess neither am I but there just something about Rosalie that drives me crazy. I don't understand how Alice says that Rosalie and I will be together. Alice is crazy although she got her dream guy. Why is life so confusing? I guess first I need to figure out if am a lesbian, bisexual, or this Rosalie thing is just one time thing or Am confused since I haven't had a boyfriend in such a long time. Now I need to decide if it good idea for me to go to the BBQ at Rosalie's house. I guess I should go since Jasper invited me. This is a good time to wear my new bikini that just bought. It was two piece bikini the top is pink with polka dots and the bottom is pink and white stripes. It was cute and sexy. On top of my bikini I put on blue short shorts and coral tank top. I put on my favorite pair of wedges and I left with Alice once more to the Hale Home.


	5. Author's Note

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I had lots of personal and family issues. The last three week I been sick. Plus I am in the process of moving to another state. I will update soon. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

_An: Thanks for reading. _

**Bella P.O.V **

I had been in Hale's BBQ for about an hour. I still haven't seen Rosalie. I wonder if she was going to be here at all. Alice was all over Jasper. I was happy for her that she made her dream come true. That she found someone to lover her and take care of her. I had feeling that Alice was already planning her weeding to Jasper.

I heard a voice of male saying hello to Jasper and I turn around to look at the direction that when I saw him. He has a great smile. He was tall and had beautiful brown eyes. His skin was beautiful russet color. He looks at my direction and smile and started walking towards me.

"Hello I'm Jacob Black but you call me Jake. Who are you beautiful?"

"I'm Bella."

"Name fit you perfectly"

"Thank You." I said as I blush.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure"

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I did not understand my brother had to invite that dog and fan girl. He must hate me and want to make my life impossible. I guess I really did not have any choice but I could always ignore them why I am at the BBQ. I went to the backyard I saw the worst thing I could ever see. Fan girl and that dog talking. Fan girl was blushing with whatever that dog was saying. That dog better not trying anything with fan girl because I will cut his dick off.


End file.
